A la lisière des rêves
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Au fond de tes yeux, il y a une flamme que je tire et qui me brûle le cœur quand tu la poses sur moi. Parce qu'elle ne m'appartient plus, parce que tu crois que je suis cette fille mais que je ne suis toujours que moi.' HPDM


Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà avec mon premier HPDM, écrit spécialement pour **Slythewyn **! Étonnement, l'inspiration est venue très vite et je suis relativement satisfaite alors j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi parce que je ne suis pas très habituée à écrire là-dessus.

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à JKR, comme toujours.

**Titre :** À la lisière des rêves

**Résumé :** 'Au fond de tes yeux, amour, il y a une flamme que je tire et qui me brûle le cœur quand tu la poses sur moi. Parce qu'elle ne m'appartient plus, parce que tu crois que je suis _elle_ mais que je ne suis toujours que moi.' HPDM

**Rating :**R, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel qui puisse choquer une quelconque âme sensible.

**Musique de fond :** _Dans le bleu de l'absinthe_ de Damien Saez

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au départ, c'était un jeu.

Un de ceux où l'on croit sans cesse gagner mais qui en vérité nous fait perdre chaque jour un peu plus de nous-mêmes, un jeu malsain mais un jeu quand même parce que lorsque nous avions une proie, nous prenions un étrange plaisir à l'attraper puis à la détruire. Parce que nous n'arrivions pas à nous détruire nous-mêmes alors nous nous rabattions sur les autres. Nous ne savions pas qu'à chaque baiser brûlant, nous nous égarions l'un de l'autre, non, nous ne savions pas que le jeu était piégé et que les abysses qui nous entouraient étaient sans rémissions aucune.

Nous n'avions aucune chance mais nous en avions besoin, besoin pour nous sentir vivre parce qu'il y a des vides qu'à nous deux, nous ne pouvions pas remplir.

Lorsque nous l'avons compris, c'était trop tard et à quoi bon essayer de s'en sortir, nous nous étions déjà perdu. Alors nous nous sommes traîné dans notre malheur avec toutes les forces qu'il nous restait.

La tête en haut, le cœur en bas.

C'est finalement lui qui a quitté le jeu en premier et moi qui suis resté comme un idiot à le regarder disparaître dans un nuage de fumée sans comprendre exactement ce qui nous arrivait. Ou bien je ne voulais pas. Je ne sais plus, mais il est parti d'un coup, sans trop rien dire. L'imbécile.

Il est juste tombé amoureux et c'était là une chute qui ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

_Entre l'aube et la fin_

_Dans l'antre de ta main_

Aujourd'hui, je fête le vingtième jour de son départ et je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser, je ne sais toujours pas vraiment ce qu'il fait, ni avec qui il est mais j'aimerais tellement qu'on me dise qu'il a mal et qu'il repense encore à moi entre les bras de sa putain…

Il fait tout le temps nuit depuis qu'il est parti. Mais je n'arrive plus à dormir. Mes draps sont remplis de ses effluves et je me sens sale, si sale sous ces odeurs légères qui m'enveloppent le corps… Elles me bouffent de l'intérieur, je ne peux plus faire un pas chez moi sans tomber sur son souvenir et je tourne en rond.

Ce n'est plus comme avant parce qu'on ne peut plus jouer quand on est seul. Il n'y a plus personne à rendre jaloux, plus personne à pousser à bout pour le simple plaisir de redessiner plus tard ses soupirs. Alors je suis silencieux dans ma douleur, maintenant qu'il ne la ressent plus.

J'en ai la certitude ; il est trop loin.

_Dans les jeux de l'étreinte_

_Dans les maux, les complaintes_

En ce moment, il y a une fille à mes côtés, une nouvelle parmi toutes celles avec qui j'ai voulu jouer pour le plaisir de me perdre encore une fois et de tout oublier mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne sais plus que faire avec mes pensées et je me répète que c'est insensé de se rattacher ainsi à une vie ultime pour simplement combler un vide qui ne fait que se creuser un peu plus fort chaque jour.

Ici, il fait tellement froid que même les cigarettes ont arrêté de me brûler les doigts. Elles n'ont plus le même goût après l'amour et lorsque les cendres se détachent, j'ai beau soufflé dessus, elles s'accrochent à moi et m'écorchent le cœur. Y'a que lui qui savait les enlever avec classe, sans m'abîmer.

Je m'entête quand même à allumer mes cigarettes les unes après les autres mais ce n'est que de la fumée, dans le ventre, dans le cœur, dans les poumons. Et la fumée se dissipe dans la pièce ; elle ne remplace rien, surtout pas Harry, et je ne comprends pas.

Ce n'était rien, rien qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Au fond, je ne voulais pas vraiment lui faire du mal. Non, je voulais juste voir briller une flamme d'amour dans ses yeux, je voulais juste qu'il me dise ce que moi j'étais incapable de lui avouer.

_Dans le faux, dans le vrai_

_Dans la sécurité_

Les sourires et les mots d'amour, les étreintes et les tendresses, ce n'était pas moi. Je n'avais jamais su en donner parce que moi, j'avais surtout besoin d'être rassuré. Tout le temps.

_Ne me laisse pas_

À ma droite, la fille bouge lentement. Ses cils papillonnent et ses doigts se crispent inconsciemment sur ma couverture. Je la regarde s'éveiller lentement et je me dis qu'elle n'est pas plus belle qu'une autre. Une brune avec la bouche en cœur et un regard gris un peu perdu lorsqu'il se pose sur moi. Elle n'est pas Harry et ne le sera jamais. Je ne me souviens même plus de son nom, je m'en fou, je me détourne et écrase ma cigarette matinale sur ma table de chevet. Comme ça, pour le plaisir de frôler ensuite la trace brunâtre et tiède qu'elle y laisse.

Non, elle n'est pas Harry et moi je ne suis pas non plus celui qu'elle recherche désespérément depuis des années. Je me contenterai de rester dans son souvenir un peu flou l'homme d'un soir qui lui a offert un verre lorsque nos regards se sont croisés dans le bar et avec qui elle a noyé ses espoirs entre des draps qui ne nous appartiennent pas.

Ce n'est pas faire l'amour, ça. C'est jouer avec.

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai mal à la tête. Le silence résonne comme une oraison funèbre qui tord le ventre et j'ai brusquement peur de ce qui va suivre, de ce qu'on va devenir.

_Au milieu de la pièce_

_Théâtre de l'absurde_

Et puis je me souviens d'une phrase que Narcissa m'avait dit un jour. Elle s'était installée à mes côtés, sur le grand canapé du salon et m'avait pris la main, comme ça, pour la beauté du geste. Peut-être qu'elle se doutait de ce qui allait suivre, peut-être simplement qu'elle retrouvait une part de son inconstance en moi. Dans tous les cas, j'avais entendu sa voix, fragile et brisée, murmurer : avance droit devant sans jamais te retourner. Ne baisse pas la tête, ne pleure pas, avale, tais-toi. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que la fierté dans ce bas monde et tu sais, la vie est belle si tu parviens à la prendre comme elle vient et à la comprendre.

_Les comment dis pourquoi_

_On s'en sortira pas_

Je n'avais rien dit. Mais je savais déjà au fond de moi que je ne savais rien faire de tout ça. Rien du tout. Moi, je brûle tout ce que je touche, je détruis tous ceux que j'aime et je fonce droit contre le mur sans que personne ne prennent la peine de m'arrêter. Parce que ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne m'aider.

Harry a essayé puis il y a eu peur. Il m'a vu continué en souriant et il est sorti. Alors maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour me freiner, j'appuis comme un con sur l'accélérateur parce que l'angoisse est le seul sentiment qui me soit encore familier.

La vie ne fait pas de cadeau, même si on lui tend la main. Et dans un monde aveuglé par l'apparence, il vaut souvent mieux de se noyer les uns aux autres avec simplicité et laisser courir le destin plutôt que de chercher à tout maîtriser.

_Dans la beauté du mal_

_Dans la beauté du sale_

Nous ne sommes que des hommes. Narcissa était plus forte que moi et je me dis que le bonheur n'existe pas ici bas ; j'ai trop tiré sur la clope et tout est parti en fumée.

_Sous les voiles ou les croix_

_On s'en sortira pas_

La fille est bien réveillée cette fois. Je sens son regard qui me vrille l'échine mais elle ne dit rien, elle attend un geste, une parole de ma part et je m'en veux parce qu'elle n'est encore qu'une jolie gamine remplie d'illusions que je vais réduire à néant.

Elle a cru pouvoir en remplacer un avec moi sûrement mais je ne prends la place de personne, je ne veux plus de personne. Je suis pris d'une envie affreuse de lui faire du mal, de lui transmettre un peu de douleur entre ses mains.

Alors je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Elle essaie de sourire. Ça ne marche pas, elle grimace et baisse la tête. Comme si elle s'en doutait ; je me penche vers elle et je susurre :

« Tu pars bientôt ? »

Elle paraît désorientée. Ses joues sont rouges, je me souviens soudain pourquoi je l'ai trouvé attirante il y a quelques heures.

« Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que c'était sérieux, hein ? Tiens, il doit y avoir du café dans la cuisine, sers-toi et puis vas-y.

– Mais je…

– Ne t'en fais pas. T'étais un bon coup. Peut-être qu'on se recroise, hein. »

Elle n'a rien à dire, de toute façon je ne lui demande pas son avis et je ne ressens absolument rien en la regardant se baisser par terre pour ramasser ses vêtements avant de revêtir les yeux brillants.

En passant la porte, cependant, elle s'arrête et me demande d'une voix douce, intimidée :

« Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins de mon prénom ?

– Non. »

Ses lèvres tressaillent. Elle murmure :

« Je m'appelle Elise.

– C'est une information très intéressante mais un peu trop lourde à retenir, je le crains. »

La porte claque lorsqu'elle s'en va. Alors son visage s'efface de ma mémoire aussi rapidement que son prénom et je cherche mon paquet de cigarette qui a roulé au pied de mon lit.

_Dans le noir du venin_

_Ce qu'on est, ce qu'on feint_

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois la fille disparaître par le même chemin que Harry a prit pour s'enfuir.

Je crache la fumée, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de pleurer ou de le tuer. Peut-être les deux. Et j'ai le désir qui revient me brûler les lèvres, comme ces cafés amer que je buvais quand il était encore en face de moi et que je pouvais me moquer des cuillères de sucre qu'il mettait. Tu vas grossir, tu vas te détruire.

A mon image.

_Dans le bleu de l'absinthe_

_Chez les putes, chez les saintes_

Je me lève. Le sol est glacé sous mes pieds.

L'horloge sonne trois heures. Ce n'est pas encore le jour et je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de tout ce temps, toutes ces années à passer. Je suis trop lâche pour en crever, je préfère attendre la nuit et toute la décadence qui s'en suit.

Il est parti, tant mieux pour lui. Mais il a brisé notre règle : cette fille, il devait juste la séduire puis la baiser, mais surtout pas s'en enticher. Et s'il n'a pas pu la détruire, moi je m'en chargerai parce que je ne suis qu'un égoïste, qu'un connard qui ne peux pas rester seul et humilié dans son propre manoir, perdu au milieu des visage d'une histoire qu'il aurai presque pu joindre à l'amour s'il avait été quelques peu différents tant dans ses rêves que dans ses idéaux.,

_On se donne on se perd_

_A passer les frontières_

_A traîner sous l'orage_

Dehors, il pleut. Le vent siffle et ça me faire sourire encore. Lorsque je descends dans la cuisine, j'aperçois un petit bout de papier qui gît par terre au milieu des décombre de ma solitude.

_Un jour vient le naufrage_

Je me penche pour le ramasser et grimace. Il y a un petit Elise griffonné suivit d'une série de chiffres qui forment un numéro.

J'ouvre la poubelle pour l'y jeter puis finalement non.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas que Harry qui pourrait soudainement devenir hétéro.

Alors je glisse le numéro parmi mes lettres et mon bordel, et je retourne préparer mon café. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, je me suis trop perdu, trop enfoncé dans mon malheur égoïste pour un jour avoir l'espoir d'en sortir vivant.

N'empêche, elle était jolie avec ses joues rouges et ses lèvres innocentes…

_Entre l'or et la faim_

_Accroché à ton sein_

Le café est brûlant mais sans Harry, ce n'est pas drôle et je finis par le verser dans l'évier sans y avoir touché.

J'allume une cigarette et je me poste devant ma fenêtre. J'attends. Je regarde la fumée qui s'en va.

Idiot de petit Potter. Je te hais autant que je me hais moi-même et crois-moi, ce n'est pas rien. Alors tu devrais te cacher mon amour, tu devrais faire tes valises, arrêter de vivre dans les journaux locaux et fuir. Parce que la haine est toujours plus forte et c'est bien elle qui me vrille le ventre en ce moment.

_Dans le feu de l'étreinte_

Je m'enferme dans mes contemplations.

Je m'ennuis. Je divague. Je finis mon paquet et regrette que les magasins n'ouvrent pas plus dis. Je me dis que demain, je vais arrêter la clope et je me dis qu'en fait non. Je ferme les volets, j'éteins la lumière. Je remonte dans ma chambre, je défais mon lit, je refais mon lit. Je m'assois par terre et je regarde le plafond. J'ouvre à nouveau mes volets. J'ai besoin du noir.

Dieu que le temps se traîne.

_De nos corps qui s'esquintent_

J'ai encore le goût de tes baisers au bout des lèvres. Putain de Potter, tu ne pouvais pas partir en silence, non, il fallait encore que tu te fasses remarquer, que tu te la joues homme parfait et que tu tombes amoureux d'une conne. Ça dû faire plaisir aux Weasley et à ta Granger. Les journalistes doivent s'en régaler. Et moi alors ? On n'était pas bien à jouer chacun de notre côté le jour puis à se retrouver la nuit ? Dis, sincèrement, on n'était pas bien ensemble ? Ou bien je n'étais juste pas la bonne personne et c'était deux ans de folies, d'obscurités ambiantes et d'acteurs de notre tragédie ?

_Dans les constellations_

Connerie de Potter.

Je me fous de lui, je le hais, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

_Les sodomisations_

Ce n'est même pas une vraie douleur que j'ai au fond de la gorge. Je vous assure, lorsqu'on s'appelle Malefoy, on a connu bien pire dans les tréfonds de la guerre.

_Dans le faux, dans le vrai_

Alors le soleil recommence à se lever. Doucement, il s'étire et les rayons éclaboussent ma chambre. Je ressors de ma transe, j'en serai presque heureux de voir la lumière revenir, moi qui ne vivais que la nuit, moi qui n'aimais que cette vie.l

Au fond de mon tiroir, il y a une fiole que je glisse dans mon sac. Une que je ne gardais que pour une grande occasion, que j'aurais presque pu oublier s'il était resté. Finalement, je sais exactement où je vais aller aujourd'hui et ce que je vais faire. Puisqu'il ne reviendra pas, j'irai le voir. Ça n'est pas très compliqué de retrouver la garce de celui qui a sauvé le monde des sorciers.

_Dans le brut, dans l'abstrait_

Je traverse la rue et évite de regarder le journal parce que je sais déjà ce que je vais y trouver. Ça fait trois semaines à présent et il l'affiche partout, cette fille, il l'emmène à toutes ces soirées où je refuse d'aller et on la photographie tout le temps. Elle est parfaite, elle sourit, on dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie. Ils parlent presque de mariage et de famille, j'ai arrêté de lire – ils répètent toujours les mêmes conneries et les gens sont contents, ils se disent « Ah, en voilà un bon choix que de revenir dans le droit chemin. Le pauvre Harry, il a souffert, il s'est un peu perdu mais tu vois, il restera toujours le héro. »

Mais oui, Potter. En voilà un bon choix que d'arrêter de jouer avec moi !

_Ne me laisse pas_

Je ne pleure pas. Je ne suis même pas triste, je marche dans les rues de Londres et je regarde la pluie qui continue à courir en respirant l'air frais de la rosée.

Puis je m'arrête. Et enfin je la retrouve, elle.

_A la lisière des rêves_

_M'éteindre entre tes lèvres_

Anna Descandre. Je relis le nom, les lettres tremblent devant mes yeux.

Anna Descandre. J'arrache le plastique qui recouvrait mon nouveau paquet de cigarettes et mes doigts restent crispés sur l'emballage.

Anna Descandre. Je m'allume une clope que je fume lentement devant sa porte.

C'est bientôt l'heure d'appuyer sur la sonnette. D'une main, je frôle ma baguette. Il y est sept heures du matin et je sais que Potter ne sera pas là parce qu'il part toujours très tôt acheter ses croissants au beurre pour boire son café. Que ce soit moi ou une autre, il ne changera pas ses habite et il ne reviendra pas chez cette fille avant la demie. Je le connais.

La fumée me brûle les yeux tandis que la solitude embrase mon cœur. Je suis si désolé, tu sais, d'en être arrivé à là…

J'écrase mon angoisses et fait crier la sonnette.

Vraiment. Navré mon amour mais tu le vois bien qu'il n'y a plus d'ange ici bas, surtout pour moi…

_Sous les voiles ou les croix_

Anna Descandre est toute petite et toute fine avec des yeux bleus qui brillent sous le soleil de ses cheveux blonds encore en bataille.

Je la détaille.

Son verni à ongle est parfait, sa sortie de chambre n'a pas un pli et sa peau est lisse. Elle est plus pâle que la mienne. Je regarde cette fille et je me dis qu'elle est comme moi. Qu'on se ressemble, qu'on s'assemble. Une version au féminin, c'est ce qu'il recherchait. Elle fronce le nez en m'apercevant.

« Oui ?

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Puis-je entrer ? »

Elle tique à mon nom. Elle ouvre la bouche et ne dit finalement rien. Pince les lèvres, s'efface pour me laisser passer.

Le salon est petit. Je ne m'y attarde pas d'avantage mais souris en entendant la porte se refermer.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Sa voix est sèche. Elle croise les bras et me dévisage.

« Votre compagnon n'est pas là ?

– Non. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Pourquoi ? Vous devez lui parler ?

– Oh, quelques détails à régler.

– Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Elle sait que quelque chose ne joue pas, ça se lit dans son regard. Et pourtant… pourtant, je serre ma baguette entre mes mains et lorsqu'elle se retourne, je me relève.

Dommage.

Elle s'effondre entre mes bras. Sa peau est douce. Je susurre contre son oreille :

« Oubliette. »

Et la traîne au fond d'une armoire. Ses cheveux brillent sous l'orage, j'en glisse un dans la fiole que j'ai prise avec moi.

Mes mains ne tremblent pas.

Demain, elle ne se souviendra de rien. Ni de lui, ni de moi, et toutes ces semaines où il venait le voir en me faisant croire qu'elle n'était qu'une centaine de différentes conquêtes compteront pour du beurre.

Je suis conscient que je ne devrais pas faire ça mais la douleur qu'il ressentira lorsqu'il rentrera me fait sourire. Alors je bois le liquide d'un coup sec et j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ce verre parce que je sais que je ne le trouverai pas mais que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer. Un peu.

_Au cœur de l'attentat_

_Au vent des connections_

_T'as vu comme on se vend_

Une clé tourne dans la serrure. Je regarde l'horloge : sept heures et demie. Et je pense : Tu es à l'heure, mon amour, et tu as perdu toi aussi. Je ne te connais que trop bien et tu vois, tu ne peux pas tracer les lignes de ton destin, tu ne peux pas arrêter le jeu au milieu du chemin.

Mais Harry a des étoiles pleins les yeux lorsqu'il me regarde. Ça fait comme un coup au cœur, une boule dans le ventre.

Et il m'embrasse comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, j'en aurais presque mal.

On ne baise pas, on fait l'amour.

_Par les quatre horizons_

_T'as vu comme on nous prend_

Au fond de tes yeux, il y a une flamme que je tire et qui me brûle le cœur quand tu la poses sur moi. Parce qu'elle ne m'appartient plus, parce que tu crois que je suis cette fille mais que je ne suis toujours que moi.

J'ai arrêté de compter les minutes. Puis l'horloge résonne. Ça fait une heure à présent et j'ai le cœur qui bat parce que le temps passe trop vite et que j'ai peur pour la suite. Harry a tourné la tête, il a les yeux grands ouverts et me contemple. Alors je baisse la tête et les cheveux de cette fille, ces foutues mèches blondes, viennent me recouvrir soigneusement le visage mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elles sont brusquement plus courtes.

Il est temps, n'est-ce pas ?

_Dans le faux, dans le vrai_

_Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

Alors je me penche vers lui et lui murmure toute ma vérité. Doucement, lentement. Les draps glissent sur mon corps, ses yeux se mettent à briller mais les étoiles se sont éteintes.

Ça me prend à la gorge. Je croyais que j'irai mieux après mais l'après de vient pas. Le doux répit, la consolation. Rien n'a changé, entre mes doigts il y a toujours les mêmes répliques qui m'enlisent.

Je me relève. Je ne le regarde pas, je me rhabille, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici ; je sais juste que je ne veux plus le voir, mon Dieu, plus jamais.

_Dans le brut, dans l'abstrait_

_Dis-moi quelle est la voie ?_

J'ai le souffle coupé. Mon visage se tord, je redeviens celui que j'ai toujours été et je descends les escaliers en tremblant.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me retienne mais il n'a rien fait.

Alors oui, cette fois, le jeu est définitivement fini, Harry.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. En espérant que vous avez aimé !

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
